The Roommate
by Urania Black
Summary: I was a roommate and a friend.


**Title:** The Roommate

**Author Name:** Urania Black

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

**Summary:** I was a roommate and a friend.

**DISCLAIMER:** All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

We have lived together for five years now. We have eaten together, walked to class together, but sometimes he just did not understand what it was like to live in the wizarding world. He would never truly know until after Hogwarts. Then he would learn how difficult it was. No one argued with the Ministry. It just was not heard of. And the Daily Prophet was run by the Ministry so the people should be able to rely on it. Should they not? One day he would understand, until then I would bite my tongue and just be a roommate and a friend.

It has been five years since we all graduated when I receive the owl. Hermione wants to have a Gryffindor reunion. It was for the wedding. They had been waiting for the defeat of Voldemort. Now was a time of rejoicing. I wondered how much everyone had changed. Were Ron and Luna still dating? Better yet were Ron and Hermione still constantly bickering? Did Ginny ever move on after Neville's death? Had any of us really ever moved on? I send my reply, then sit back to wait and to think. What had happened to all of us? We had gone through so many hardships and then we had all fallen apart. With the exception of the golden trio of course. But that was different. Dumbledore had even believed their souls to be intertwined. No matter what life they were in those three were destined to be together. I would know after all, I was a roommate and a friend.

Seeing everyone again was more painful than I had expected it to be. We all met at the Leaky Cauldron. I looked around the table at the people I had grown up with. Lavender and Pavarti were still as beautiful as ever and loving gossip even more now that they were socialites. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had not changed much. Harry still seemed much older than he should, Ron still held onto his fiery temper, and Hermione would probably always remain Hermione. Dean had become an artist and painted wizarding landscapes and portraits. He was going to do the wedding portrait for Harry and Hermione. There was an empty chair at the table and everyone knew it was for Neville. He should be here celebrating with us. I lost track of the mindless conversation as I stared at the empty chair.

"What happened?" I whispered. Conversation stopped and everyone tuned to look at me.

"What do you mean Seamus?" Hermione asked. She always was the calm and rational one.

"To us, all of us. Why did we stop talking? It's been five years and I haven't seen or heard from anyone at this table. You would think his death would have made our friendship stronger. Why did it tear us apart?" There was silence at our table.

"It was just too much." Lavender finally said, "I knew what war meant. I knew people were going to die, but I never thought it would be one of us."

"We were seventeen," Pavarti continued, "I thought we were all invincible. We had made it through so much already."

"I always thought," Ron said trying hard not to let his voice crack, "that it should have been one of us." We all knew he was referring to the trio, "I was prepared to die or deal with the death of one of us. I think everyone thought it too. I mean ever since first year we were told that one day we wouldn't be so lucky."

"But we always were." Harry whispered.

"No one blames you." Dean said, "I keep repeating that day in my head. I wonder what if I had woken up earlier or maybe if I had gone to work on our herbology project with him he would never have been alone."

"I was supposed to go with him," Hermione admitted tears beginning to leak out of her eyes, "but I went to the library first. There was a book I thought would help us. If I would have been just a few minutes earlier I could of helped."

"None of us could have done anything. It could have been anyone. Neville just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Malfoy was looking for someone to kill. He was trying to prove someone. We all know that." I finished.

"We can't change anything that's already happened," Harry said, "but we can change what we do once this week is over."

"One day our kids will start at Hogwarts. I want to still know everyone at this table. I want meetings at the train to be friendly not awkward. We were roommates, friends. That should mean something even though Hogwarts is far behind us." I told them. They all nodded. We made a toast and clunked our glasses together. I knew we would keep our promise. We were after all roommates and friends.

The wedding was a success. Ron was the best man, while Dean and I were groomsmen. Ginny was the Maid of Honor and Lavender and Pavarti bridesmaids. Mrs. Weasley cried as Remus walked Hermione down the aisle. She had become close to him after the death of her parents. It only seemed natural that he would be the one to walk her down the aisle. Her dress was a beautiful, flowing, white, silk gown. There were no sequins or jewels sown on the dress. It was simple. The kind of dress that suited Hermione perfectly. The vows were said and a kiss sealed the deal. The reception was held in the backyard of the Burrow. I danced with the girls. The ones I'd known forever. When the night came to an end we gathered to apparate to our respected flats. I watched Harry and Hermione get into an enchanted convertible the twins had given them. As I watched them drive away I realized something. All those years ago I thought they needed to assimilate complete into the wizarding world, but really the wizarding world was changing. It was changing to fit all of us. The ones that had to live in two different worlds. Dean gave me a pat on the back.

"Roommates and friends." He whispered.


End file.
